


A Mon to the Past

by Ariissorry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Possession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariissorry/pseuds/Ariissorry
Summary: (Human Au)Dusknoir has resided in the renewed past going on two years. He has since tried to redeem himself, earning the forgiveness of some people. However, though much less chaotic then his old life of serving Primal Dialga, Dusknoir's life remains far from peaceful. Lingering guilt constantly plauges him, and he sometimes finds himself not quite in control of his own actions. Many still resent him as well, with good cause. As if Dusknoir didn't already have enough to worry about, he's raising a certain rambunctious torchic-turned-human who seems to try with every ounce of her tiny being to get herself into as much trouble as she possibly can, along with her inseparable little partner in crime. Things begin to get even more chaotic as a man and his daughter move from far away to their desolate island, sharing similar experiences to Dusknoir. Their daughters even share a very strange detail. The two men begin develop a friendship, with the potential to bloom into something more. However, the dark force that once had full control over Dusknoir begins to grip him again. Will he save his sanity, or be lost forever?





	A Mon to the Past

Dusknoir sat cross-legged on the cool stone floor of his small hut, sorting through a bag of the various items Blaze had brought home from her expeditions. He had gathered a pile of blast seeds, silver spikes, and other things he deemed unsafe for a nine-year-old to possess, along with much of the money the young torchic girl had brought home. Of course, he always let Blaze keep a bit of pocket money, but most of it went into her savings account, incase she really needed it someday, years from now. The young torchic-turned-human had gone out to play on the beach near the edge of the village that very morning, Dusknoir awaiting her return at any moment, for she'd promised she'd make it back before lunch, which it was nearly time for.

 _What could be keeping the child?_ Dusknoir found himself pondering as anxiety started to build in him. _Blaze is always back im time for lunch. She loves food._

Ever since Blaze and her partner, Blossom, had stopped the planet's paralysis two years ago, Dusknoir had been living in the past. Well, technically not very far in the past since time would have stopped at that point anyway, if it weren't for the two children, but he no longer lived in the ruined future, anyway. No longer a slave to Primal Dialga, he sought to redeem himself in some way. As it turned out, that way would be taking in a rambunctious little torchic girl whom he'd previously tried to kill on several occasions. The little one in question, however, was very forgiving, and Dusknoir now acted as her adoptive father.

He was quite protective of the tiny ginger, and often found himself worrying about her safety. Being mute, Blaze had no way to yell for help if she ever found herself in a dangerous situation, which she often was. Dusknoir's thoughts were interrupted as the door suddenly swung open.

"Couldn't you have-?" Dusknoir began irritably, but cut himself off at the sight in front of him.

Chatot sprung into the room, wings flapping frantically, his black hair a ruffled mess, scattering feathers across the room. This would be typical behavior for Chatot, but what really alarmed Dusknoir was Wigglytuff's expression. His usual grin was replaced with a look of sheer anxiety, ears folded down.

 _Something's wrong._ The realization hit Dusknoir.

Blossom, a small chikorita girl, and Blaze's partner, followed wigglytuff, leaf folded down, tears streaming out of her red eyes. Grovyle entered, looking as though he were in the middle of a panic attack, followed by an equally worried Celebi.

"What happened?"

Dusknoir already knew the answer. Blaze wasn't at the door, but the people who cared immensely for her were.

"It's Blaze." Wigglytuff replied.

Panic struck Dusknoir at the confirmation.

"I...! Mission! Outlaws! Water type! Mistake...! The Rank! Oh Arceus, this is all my fault!" Chatot rambled on incoherently, still shedding feathers.

"Tell me what happened already, damn it!" Dusknoir snapped, growing impatient.

_I don't have time for this! My child could be in danger!_

Wigglytuff began, clearing his throat, uncharacteristically nervous.

"As you have heard, there's been a group of rather...vicious outlaws on the move. An empoleon, a feraligatr, a swanna, and a mightyena. They call themselves "The Scourged Ferals". Most notably, you'll probably remember hearing about their latest victims."

Recognition flashed in Dusknoir's eyes.

"Those are the worthless bastards who killed the child and the the two men from a few towns over? Yes, I'm familiar with them." He snarled. "And if they touched my child, in the name of Arceus, I'll make sure they regret they were ever born."

He'd been meaning to hunt the wretches down anyway, before the opportunists took the lives of anymore innocent people. Wigglytuff fidgeted with his hands.

"Here's what happened. We put a job up on the outlaw notice board, to help encourage people to try and capture these outlaws. It should have been ranked as a nine-star mission, and even that could be considered an understatement. Well, the thing is...it's not his fault at all, but..."

"But what?" Dusknoir challenged.

"Chatot accidentally wrote it down as an C-rank mission. An honest mistake, really."

Dusknoir tensed as he was begging to draw a conclusion.

"And, well..." Wigglytuff continued. "Bl-blaze...she, uh...she saw it on the bulliten board, without really looking at it, and... decided to take the job."

Dusknoir lunged forward, seizing Chatot by his shirt collar and slamming him against the wall.

"How could you be such an incompetent, worthless piece of-!" Dusknoir felt rage overtake him, yet struggled to regain control as Wigglytuff got between the two, and he saw the look of horror worn by those watching the scene, particularly Blossom.

He sighed, taking a deep breath, and releasing his hold on Chatot. He wasn't a monster anymore. He wouldn't act like it, letting darkness and rage control his heart as he used to. He turned his gaze back to a still horrified Chatot.

"Why in Arceus's name would you even let her go on any mission? I strictly forbade her from going on any until those outlaws had been taken down, as did you two with your child!" Dusknoir began again, still furious, but less irrational.

"It wasn't my daddy's fault!" A tiny voiced squeaked defensively, as Blossom stood in front of her two adoptive fathers.

"What are you talking about, child?" Dusknoir questioned.

"Blossom, honey..." Wigglytuff chided, placing a hand on the nine-year-old's back. "Stay out of this, okay sweetheart? Just leave it all to daddy and papa, okay?"

"But I could've stopped her!" Blossom continued. "Blaze told me she was going on a mission! I didn't come with her because I had to stay home and clean! It is my fault! All my fault!"

Blossom broke down into a fit of sobs, prompting Chatot to pull her over to where he was sitting, pulling her close and tucking a wing over her trembling form.

"It...it is my fault!" The chikorita girl continued. "I....I...I could've...I should've stopped her!" She sobbed into Chatot's side. "I...I should've..."

"Um, where's Grovyle?" Celebi asked suddenly.

Dusknoir turned. Sure enough, the young grovyle man was no where to found.

"Damn it!" Dusknoir hissed. "He must've gone after Blaze while we were arguing like a lot of fools!"

Dusknoir rushed out the door, ignoring the shouts of protest. There wasn't time ti organize a rescue party. Blaze needed help _now._ And not just Blaze, that idiot Grovyle as well, now.

 _Damn you, Grovyle!_ Dusknoir mentally cursed the young man as he continued running, rain beginning to fall frim the sky. _Going off on your own like that! Like it isn't bad enough that one of my kids is in grave danger, the other one has to be as well?_


End file.
